districtxfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyclops
'"''I hope you all payed attention in class, because this is going to be one hell of a test." ' ''- Scott Summers History Scott Summers was born to Major Christopher Summers and Katherine Summers in Anchorage Alaska. The first born by a year, Scott never really lavished in the idea of being an only child (though when he would age later and clash with his brothers, he would wish it more frequently, but as a child he was content). Despite the constant competition with Alex, he still loved his brother. Even when his youngest brother, Gabriel, came along he took on that unwritten role as the protective and annoyingly responsible older sibling, but Scott never really saw any other option. His childhood was fairly average until the death of his parents when they were in a plane crash that Scott was present for. He suffered a blow to the head in the crash and appeared to be okay afterwards; little did he know that this would potentially come into play when his powers surfaced. After the funeral, he and his brothers were moved to live with their grandparents near the Canadian border. He was well-adjusted towards it and didn’t necessarily hate it as much as his other siblings might have. Particularly, because Scott hadn’t necessarily taken to the loss of his parents as well as most would have hoped. He became more withdrawn and much less of the happy kid that he had been. It wasn’t until his powers surfaced for Scott that things changed yet again. When being bullied by some local kids, his mutation triggered, taking out his school’s roof. He couldn’t stop it until he shut his eyes. Frantic, Scott kept his eyes closed and stumbled home in terror. What had happened? What did he just do? He didn’t mean to! Not sure what else to do, the only thing his grandparents could think of was to keep their grandson’s eyes closed. So, he was fit with a blindfold and cane and had no other choice but to not look at the rest of the world. The blow to his head had seemingly turned off whatever it was in his brain that could control his abilities. Not long after, Alex seemed to also display powers of a similar nature. It wasn’t long after until Charles Xavier approached the Summers’ family with a proposition. Reluctant at first, he was put under Xavier’s charge. He was given a pair of Ruby Quartz sunglasses and for the first time in weeks, Scott Summers could see. Still withdrawn and nervous about his powers busting through the glasses despite Xavier’s reassurance that it would help him, he slowly just opted to keep under the radar. He slowly started to excel as a student. When Professor Xavier was selecting students for his team of X-men, Scott and his brother were among the first team of students chosen and Scott was placed in the position as the field leader and second in command to the professor. Scott started to come into his own as he was placed as the X-men’s leader. He became an adequate team leader and eventually started to become a stronger person because of it. He liked the added responsibility and in some weird way, enjoyed the stress. While the MRA was starting to become a major issue in politics and even was starting to be something that he should have been paying attention to, Scott was naïve enough to think that humans would have more sense than to pass it. It wasn’t until a fight between the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, led by his former instructor Eric Lensherr, that Scott really looked at the damage they’d done. So, apparently, had the public. The X-men were disbanded shortly after, registration passed, and mutants were relocated. In that time without the X-men, Scott didn’t necessarily know what to do. He waited in the wings if Xavier ever needed him, desperate to continue the fight to protect humans from themselves. He finished his degrees in communication and education but was just shy of walking as mutants were relocated to District X. He was branded with a tattoo on his forearm and was soon contacted by Charles Xavier once again about restarting the school. Heading the X-men again and hired as one of the staff, Scott has been taken his role with the same amount of fervor as before. Personality Scott initially comes off as a wet blanket. He doesn’t like unnecessary risk, loathes the concept of “living a little” when he doesn’t have to. He takes things far too seriously and can’t seem to help it. He seems stoic, unable to relax, and just downright uncomfortable. Again, that is only upon first impression. The elitist prick chips away the more one gets to know him. Well, depending on if he enjoys their company or not. He is a dedicated young man, but sadly his dedication can borderline on obsession when he starts a goal. He will see his dedications through even if others see it as a losing fight. He doesn’t make a decision unless he knows it’s the right one. With that said, he keeps his morals firmly grounded and will see through everything he starts. It comes off as high and mighty but that is because Scott Summers knows that deep down, he’s right. The sad thing is that he usually is… most just fail to acknowledge it. That said, Scott was never the most socially outgoing. Even now he would much rather pour over defensive strategies than hold conversations with those he doesn’t know. He forces himself through it when recruiting students and in passing. Other than that, he is not necessarily a social butterfly. While he doesn’t necessarily bother to defend his motives other than the obligatory answer of “It’s the right thing to do” Scott is generally a very intelligent young man. He analyses a situation from every available aspect and executes his decisions strongly. Likes *Well thought out plans *Training *Helping people *Being a leader *Cheap beer. Dislikes *having to be spontaneous *Complacency *Being helpless *Supremacists of any kind *Letting someone else call the shots *Being upstaged *Pointlessly expensive beer (or anything for that matter) Abilities Skills *''Tactician—'' As one of Charles Xavier’s top students, Scott Summers has received a great deal of nurturing in the field of becoming an effective leader. Thanks to this special treatment (or as some would call what Scott calls hard work “ass kissing”) Scott has earned his slot as the X-men’s leader. *''Athlete—'' Part of Scott’s training with the Institute has allowed him to excel in physical activities. He prefers competitive sports, particularly soccer and baseball. *''Educated—'' Well, as one of the X-men, Scott has received an education from the Xavier Institute. He has a degree in Education as well as Communications. *''Combat—'' like most of the X-men, Scott has been trained in self-defense and field combat. He is apt enough to hold his own in a serious scuffle and near apt enough to have a course in it at the Institute, but there are obviously others far more experienced and qualified. *''Pilot—'' In Scott’s time with the X-men, he has become a trained pilot. He can operate almost any of the Institute’s vehicles be it land or flight. He also has a mild knowledge of their mechanics, making him able to fix a good chunk of the damage done to them, but he cannot yet handle more complicated damage. Powers Optic Blasts— Scott Summers has the mutant ability to absorb solar energies and refocus it into concussive blasts that fire from his eyes. Unchecked these blasts have the capability of leveling a building. These blasts are made up of kinetic energy rather than them being a laser of any sort. They produce no heat and, thus, don’t burn anything. These beams are pure force shooting from his eyes. There is no slow push to these beams that come from his eyes but a constant, fast stream of kinetic energy. Because of this mutation, Scott’s body is built to handle firing these blasts. His eyes are capable of staying in place, his face is unaffected by these blasts, and the same can be said in regards to physics considering he isn’t pushed back at all when using his powers. Weaknesses While Scott is packing some serious punch behind his eyelids, he is still mortal, and thus human. He can still be injured, shot, drowned, killed, and so on. While there is the benefit that he and his younger brother, Havok, cannot hurt one another with their powers, there is still the fact that his youngest sibling can still injure him. That and there is also the disadvantage of a stalemate. Scott is highly competitive and sometimes will do whatever it takes to achieve his objective. He has learned the value of playing by the rules, but if there’s a chance someone could beat him, he has the tendency to become a bit more rash in his actions. He also can be a colossal dick when someone is questioning his authority. He was put in charge for a reason and he will remind his team of that if he has to. Because of this, he can be a bit difficult to relate to at times. There is also, a huge weakness in regards to his control. He cannot shut off the constant stream of concussive force shooting from his eyes and has to, thus, wear ruby quarts glasses to keep the energy from leveling everything he looks at. In the field he wears a visor, designed by Xavier. There are theories in regards to the reason as to why he is unable to stop his eye beams. One of which is because of a head injury he suffered as a child. In all actuality, it is a mental block that he has placed on himself. Because of the force he is capable of wielding, Scott is terrified of using his powers to their true potential; a somewhat hypocritical quality considering part of his job is to push his comrades to be their best. Category:Canon Category:District X Category:X-Men First Class Category:X-Men Category:X-Teacher Category:Registered Mutant Category:Beta Level Mutant Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Energy Absorption Category:Male Category:Summers Family Category:American Category:Alaskan Category:Played Character Category:Player: Em